Set List
by RockPaperScissorsLemonSmut
Summary: WHat things really look onstage for the girls and their guests
1. All American Girl

All American Girl- Emma

Apparently, I'm stuck writing this some because I have two girls so everyone would have it pretty much figured out who wrote the song but I didn't mind it, I wanted my girls to know that the men in their lives were pretty much wrapped around their pretty pinkies, especially their dads. I bet the fans would love to here it to even more so parents with daughters, or with sons who gave up everything to be with on, everyone is wrapped or has someone wrapped around her finger. But this song was mostly written for the oldest, my daughter with a daughter.

We were at dress rehearsals practicing our songs and my turn was next. The lights dimmed and a home video started, showing off My little boy, Baylee. My eyes teared up wondering if he was even mine anymore. I took a deep breath and sang.

Since the day they got married,

He'd been prayin' for a little baby boy,

Someone he could take fishing,

The the football and be his pride and joy,

He could already see him holding that trophy,

Taken his team state,

But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,

All those big dreams changed.

The video changed in the background to Brian with Amelia and my smile grew. My little girl, definitely mine.

And now, he's wrapped around her finger,

She's the center of his whole world,

And his heart belong to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All American Girl.

The video changed again to Amelia and Llew. I walked up to where the audience would be singing.

Sixteen short years later,

She was falling for the senior football star,

Before you knew it he was dropping passes,

Skipping practice just to spend more time with her,

The coach said, hey so whats your problem,

Tell me have you lost your mind,

Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college,

Boy you better tell her goodbye.

But now, he's wrapped around her finger,

She's the center of his whole world,

And his heart belong to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All American Girl.

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,

She said be honest, Tell my what you want,

And he said, Honey you outta know,

A sweet little beautiful one just like you,

I want a beautiful wonderful perfect All American Girl.

Zoe banged on the drums the lights shifting as a picture of Eva goes up. I looked up at the sky closing my eyes.

Now, he's wrapped around her finger,

She's the center of his whole world,

And his heart belong to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All American Girl.

All American Girl.

Thank you god I say my hand raised towards the sky.


	2. Ave Maria

Ave Maria- Zoe, Emma, Diviana

**Diviana**

Zoe walked to the piano her head down as she ran her fingers over the keys. Me and Emma switched out guitars all of us sitting at the same time. Normally I played piano but Zoe said she needed to play the piano, and I knew she had to play it to keep herself grounded. We each had a verse, Zoe asked for this too, she didn't want Bradley to think she wasn't over Nick because she got stuck playing mostly heart broken songs and I could understand why she would feel that way. So did Emma. Emma started playing the twelve string guitar as Zoe began the piano piece. I closed my eyes still having that small amount of stage fright, but, this time, my need to tell him, Allyn, how it felt to love him- whether he knew it was love or not was still being determined and I wouldn't rush him. He changed me so completely. I smiled as I closed my eyes.

She was lost in so many way,

Out of the darkness with no guide,

I know the cost of a losing hand,

Ever for the grace of God, go I

I found heaven on,

You are my last, my first,

And then I hear this voice inside...

Ave Maria.

I snapped my fingers to the beat, thoughtful. Ironic a demon finding heaven at all, but its true. Maybe my mistake was thinking that Being with an earth creature was good. He would never understand my quirks and the small things. I love Kevin and I always will but Allyn gets why I might do someone of the things I do he's stood where I stood. I was lost. I just didn't know it until Allyn found me.

**Emma**

I liked this idea this singing a song to show the love we had. We all wrote a piece, it was like giving everyone the OK. Telling them we were fine and the press could shove it all they wanted to. I wish Mai could be out here but she refused. Thoroughly she hadn't found a spark to get her up here, which I could understand. Maybe sometime soon. Zoe would know that better than I would.

I've been alone,

When I'm surrounded by friends,

How could the silence be so loud?

But I still go home knowing that I've got you,

There's only us when the lights go down.

You are my heaven on earth,

You are my hunger, my thirst,

I always hear this voice inside...

Say Ave Maria.

I never knew I felt alone before, I mean I kind of did because well everyone had someone. Maybe I felt more alone because Brian had moved on. I don't know how that works. I guess just seeing the person you thought would be by your side forever moved on makes you feel like your never gonna find that again. I am very grateful for Mich and he is my hunger and my thirst, he's everything I'd ever need. My fingers strum the guitar and I can't help but think about me and him just playing together. We'll have to do that soon.

**Zoe**

I looked down at my keys not looking up once. I don't think I can do this all year. There's a reason that I didn't let the others take this theme of songs, its heartbreaking and depressing, just making you remember the worst parts of love. I needed these songs, these breaks in between so that I could breath and remind myself that love is beautiful, not just painful.

Sometimes love can come and pass you by,

While your busy making plans,

Suddenly hit you, and then you realize,

It's out of your hands...

Baby, you've got to understand,

You are my heaven on earth,

You are my last, my first,

And then, I hear this voice inside...

Ave Maria,

Ave Maria,

Ave Maria.

I looked at the sky smiling feeling renewed. The piano couldn't keep me grounded if it tried, however, the thought of Bradley could and does every time. I planned my life without Nick and Bradley shows up out of no where. I will not plan nor will I look into the future anymore for this relationship. I loved Bradley too much to risk it.


	3. Can't Hold Me Down

Can't Hold Us Down- Mai, Emma, Diviana, Zoe

Mai

OK so all of us I think are getting tired of these stupid people trying to tear us apart in the press, in our lives, men we'd come across when trying to get over the boys here, this is our fuck you to them and it was well deserved. I was taking lead and the girl were following, except Emma whose raping which should be interesting. While we sang the previous song they crew had made room for us to dance.

So, what am I not supposed to have an opinion,

Should I keep quite just because I'm a woman,

Call me a bitch because I speak whats on my mind,

Guess its easier if I sat and smiled.

We all sat in office chairs, armless of course, spinning and dancing moving our arms and legs as though we were speaking to the press in an interview, we were so going to get crap for this. Ah well.

When a female fires back,

Suddenly big talker don't know how to act,

So he does what any little boy will do,

Making up a few false rumors or two.

We throw a few of the magazines onto the stage out faces on the cover.

That for sure is not a man to me,

Slandering names for popularity,

It's sad you only get your fame through controversy, so sad

But now its time for me to give you more to say.

This is for my girls all around the world,

Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth,

Thinking all women should be seen and not heard,

So what do we do girls?

Shout louder.

We all jumped out of our seat slamming out hands on stage standing throwing them in the air as we sang.

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand out ground,

Lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud,

Take a deep breath and say,

Never can, never will, can't hold us down!

Nobody can hold us down (hold us down)

Nobody can hold us down (hold us down)

Nobody can hold us down (hold us down)

Never can, never will

So, what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying,

Are you offended with the message that I'm bringing,

Call me whatever cause your words don't mean a thing,

'Cause you ain't even man enough to handle what I sang.

We all walked along to the edge of the stage. Diviana took over, this verse was all her so I didn't mind. I chuckled.

If you look back in history,

Its a common double standard of society,

The guy gets all the glory, the more he can score,

While a girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore.

I don't understand why its okay,

The guy can get away with it, the girl named,

All my ladies come together and make a change,

And start a new beginning for us, everybody sing.

She wagged her eyebrows at the audience walking the cat walk as we sang.

This is for my girls all around the world (round the world),

Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth (respect your worth),

Thinking all women should be seen and not heard,

So what do we do girls?

Shout louder.

We bent slapping the ground running our hand through our hair as we stood up striaght.

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand out ground,

Lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud,

Take a deep breath and say,

Never can, never will, can't hold us down!

Emma walked the cat walk wrapping her arms around Diviana's neck as she rapped.

Check it,

Here's something I just can't understand,

A girl having three girls then he's the man,

He can even give us some head and sex her raw,

If a girl do the same then shes a whore.

Emma crouches down as she sings.

But the table's about to turn,

I'll bet my fame on it,

Cats take my ideas and put my name on it,

Its alright though you can't hold me down,

I got to keep on movin'

She stood smirking, looking over the crowd, as she said.

To all my girls with a man who be trying to mack,

Do it right back to him and let that be that,

You need to let him know that his game is wack,

And Diviana and the girls got your back.

We all got on our knees and started caressing the cheek of the first guy we came across as we all sang.

You're little boy

Think your so cute so coy,

Must talk so big,

To make up for smaller things.

We grabbed onto their hair lightly moving closer to them.

Said you're just a little boy,

All you do is annoy,

You must talk to big,

To make up for smaller things.

They all stood as I sang taking my hand away looking over the crowd still on my knees.

This is for my girls all around the world,

Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth (respect your worth),

Thinking all women should be seen and not heard,

So what do we do girls?

Shout louder. (Shout louder)

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand out ground (Stand our ground),

Lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud,

Take a deep breath and say,

Never can, never will, can't hold us down!

I stood and we all walked to the chairs standing behind them.

This is for my girls all around the world (for my girls),

Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth (Around the world),

Thinking all women should be seen and not heard,

So what do we do girls?

Shout louder. (Shout louder)

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand out ground,

Lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud,

Take a deep breath and say,

Never can, never will, can't hold us down!

We all sat down again. Diviana sang the last part.

Spread the word,

Can't hold us down,

Yeah, we here, we back again,

Yeah, Diviana and the girls, yeah

Can't hold us down.


	4. Friends

Friends- Mai, Diviana, Emma, Zoe

Diviana

We moved the chairs off stage and the crew brought the instruments back out. Zoe went to her guitar, Mai took the base and I went to the mic in the center of the stage. This was a song that I wrote. One about how we were friends through all the bullshit happening around us.

All my life I've searching for something,

Something I can't put my finger on,

Maybe I've been living for the weekend,

Maybe I've been living for this cyber soul,

But every Friday at just about midnight,

All my problems seem to disappear,

Everyone that I miss when I'm distant,

Everybody's here.

I need love cause only love is true,

I need every waking hour with you,

Cause my friends,

They are so beautiful,

Yeah my friends they are so beautiful

Yeah my friends.

I watched the crowd as people wrapped arms around each other and people shouted my name. Man I missed this. I chuckled and walked over to Mai wrapped my arm around her waist as I sang into her mic.

All my life I've been wastin', wastin

Wastin all my money,

All my time,

All my time I'm waitin, waitin,

Waitin for the moment you are mine,

The song about yeah I'm thinkin, thinkin,

Thinkin all the things that I've done wrong,

All the time I was forgettin,

You were mine all along.

I walked over to Emma wrapping my arm around her neck singing into her mic as well.

I need love cause only love is true,

I need every waking hour with you,

And my friends,

Yeah my friends they are so beautiful,

I need love cause only love is true,

I need every waking hour with you,

And my friends cause my friends,

They are so beautiful,

Yeah my friends they are so beautiful

They're my friends.

I jumped onto the drum's platform singing with Zoe.

They're my friends.

They're my friends.

They're my friends.

They're my friends.

They're my friends.

They're my friends.

They're my friends.

They're my friends.


	5. Loving Me 4 Me

Loving Me 4 Me- Emma

I grinned walking back to my spot as the first picture of me and Mich appeared. Zoe walked back to her drums, Diviana stayed where she was at the piano. Mai walked off stage for a costume change. I look at Diviana subtlety asking if I can sing this because this one's hers. She nods.

People ask if I'm love with you,

Cause sitting here with your picture,

And smiling to myself,

My heart speaks before my mind can think it through,

And blush as I say yes.

Diviana blushes from her seat hiding behind her hair as she played.

What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me,

And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak,

Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being,

With abilities to set me free,

Free, make me be,

Makes me want to say.

Diviana laughed as she always did when working with the song, Allyn, prince of the underworld, called a human in anyway was just odd. Another picture flashed on screen.

Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss,

I must admit is a part of me,

You please me, complete me, believe me,

Like a melody,

Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof,

We were meant to be,

But the best quality that hooking me,

Is that you're loving me for me,

Is that you're loving me for me.

Diviana was putting some soul down on that piano and Zoe was laughing to quietly for anyone but us on stage to hear. Mai was walking back to watch her footsteps getting louder.

People ask why I'm in love with you,

We'll let me start by saying,

You got my heart just by being who you are,

And what we got is between you and me,

It doesn't matter about the money I make,

Or what I do, or that I'm a, huh, star.

Diviana was grinning and I took the mic off the stand closing my eyes.

Unconditionally, you're there for me,

Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet,

It's meaningful, is incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable,

The way I feel, so sweet,

Makes me want to say.

Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss,

I must admit is a part of me,

You please me, complete me, believe me,

Like a melody,

Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof,

We were meant to be,

But the best quality that hooking me,

Is that you're loving me for me,

Is that you're loving me for me.

The last few pictures flashed on the screen and Diviana smiled to herself. We finished the song. Then Zoe throw a drumstick at her. "Wake up Div!" I rolled my eyes as Diviana through the stick back standing.


	6. Mama's Song

Mama's Song- Emma

I remember when Zoe wrote this song. It was actually originally for Nick but no one has to know that. And I guess it was true, the fact that Nick held his promises it was Zoe that didn't. I shrug to myself as Diviana walked to the piano, Mai tested her violin and Zoe took over the guitar, and Lalitia walked on to take the drums, Zoe had taught her earlier that week. There was going to be a mother a daughter in the audience before the wedding tomorrow so this was perfect. Go Zoe for kknowing that for us.

Mama you taught me to do the right things,

So now you'll have to let your baby fly,

You've giving me everything that I will need,

To make it through this crazy thing called life.

And I know you watched me grown up,

And only wanted whats best for me,

And I think I have the answer to your prayers.

And he is good, so good,

He treats your little girl,

Like real man should,

He is good, so good,

He makes promises he keep no he's never gonna leave.

So don't worry about me.

Emma looked at Zoe who sang in the background with the rest. She looked up smiling at me winking.

Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me,

And giving me away is not goodbye,

As you watch me walk down to my future,

I hope tears of joy are in your eyes.

Cause he is good, so good,

He treats your little girl,

Like real man should,

He is good, so good,

He makes promises he keep no he's never gonna leave.

So don't worry about me.

Don't you worry about me.

I looked over at Mai and she nodded smiling.

And when I watch my baby grow up,

I'll only want what's best for her,

And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers,

And that she says.

He is good, so good,

He treats your little girl,

Like real man should,

He is good, so good,

He makes promises he keep no he's never gonna leave.

So don't worry about me.

Don't you worry about me.

And we all know that that last part was for Celina, and now Lana since they're the only to girls she has. We all wipe our eyes all of us thinking of something different. Diviana, Zoe and I were thinking about your daughters getting married. Mai has no hop of having a baby girl.


	7. My Perogative

My Prerogative- Mai

I guess my attitude has been shifted. To the world I am the bad ass heartbroken girl who was just done with it all. I loved the fact that I can just be angry all the time but, I have to act like I didn't care... I couldn't cry, or smile... nicely I couldn't smile nicely.

I smirk rolling my eyes as I grab onto the mic looking at the audience. All the girls walked off for their wardrobe changes.

People can take everything away from you,

But they can never take away your truth,

But the question is,

Can you handle mine?

I kicked the mic stand grabbing onto it the mic when it came back already.

They say I'm crazy,

I really don't care,

That's my prerogative,

They say I'm nasty,

But I don't give a damn,

Getting boys is how I live,

Some ask me questions,

Why am I so real?

But they don't understand me,

I really don't know the deal about my sister,

Trying hard to make it right,

Not long ago,

Before I won this fight!

I took off my jacket flinging it in the audience.

Everybody talking all this stuff about me,

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions,

That's my prerogative,

That's my prerogative.

(It my prerogative!)

Diviana came out with the back up dancers surprising the hell out of me when she came to stand beside me in her innocent little number. So did not go with the song.

It's the why that I wanna live (Its my prerogative!),

You can't tell me what to do.

Diviana and I walked the cat walk as I sang.

Don't get me wrong,

I'm really not souped,

Ego trips is not not my thing,

All these strange relationships really get me down,

I see nothing wrong spreading myself around.

Diviana and I turned our back to each other as we sang.

Everybody talking all this stuff about me,

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions,

That's my prerogative,

That's my prerogative.

(It my prerogative!)

We looked down at the audience as we repeated.

Everybody talking all this stuff about me,

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions,

That's my prerogative,

That's my prerogative.

(It my prerogative!)

It's the way that I wanna live (It's my prerogative)

You tell me what to do.

The back up singers danced and sang.

Why can't I live my life,

Without all of the things,

That people say,

Oh oh.

Everybody talking all this stuff about me,

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions,

That's my prerogative. (they say I'm crazy)

Diviana walked off to get set up for the next song as I finished up.

Everybody talking all this stuff about me,

Why don't they just let me live? (they say I'm nasty)

I don't need permission, make my own decisions,

That's my prerogative.

(It my prerogative!)

I threw my hands in the air before the light shot off making me run to the next song.


	8. Send Me A Song

Send Me A Song- Emma

I stood at the microphone the light shining just right to get my eyes to sparkle... and blind me. So I wasn't walking away from the stand so I don't fall I was just going to sing.

Take the wave now and know that you're free,

Turn your back on the land face the sea,

Face the wind now so wild and so strong,

When you think of me,

Wave to me and send me a song.

I didn't write this song, I heard it at a Celtic Woman concert, fell in love with it, fantasized singing the lyrics and here I am. I waved to the crowd as I sang. Diviana played the piano Zoe on percussion and Mai on the flute which La had been teaching her for a while.

Don't look back when you reach the new shore,

Don't forget what your leaving me for,

Don't forget when you're really missing me so,

Love must never hold,

Never hold back or let go.

Maybe it was a message, maybe I was trying to tell the boys that even though they moved on, and we moved on that they shouldn't and we shouldn't forget our pasts.

Oh the nights will be long,

When I'm not in your arms,

But I'll be in you song, That you sing to me, across the sea.

Somehow, Some day, You will be far away,

So far from me and maybe one day,

I will follow you,

And all you do,

'Til then send me song.

Maybe one day I'll be strong enough to forget the past and move on, I heard this so when we first went on tour after we left. Until I was strong enough a song from them would have made me feel like I wasn't so alone. Maybe I would I have come back. I close my eyes stopping my thoughts as I sang.

When the sun sets the water on fire,

When the wind swells the sails of your hired,

Let the call of the bird on the wind,

Calm your sadness and loneliness,

And start to sing to me,

I will sing to you,

If you promise to send me a song.

When you finally move on just please send me a song to let me know how you are.

I walk by the shore and I hear,

Hear you song come in faint,

And so clear,

And I catch it, a breath on the wind,

And I smile and sing you a song,

I will send you a song,

I will sing you a song,

I will sing to you...

If you promis to sing me a song.

Brian, if you and move on so can I. No hard feelings.


	9. Sex On Fire

Sex on Fire- Emma

Now Zoe moved to her drums, Diviana to her bass and Mai and I grabbed guitars. I looked over the audience As Mai starts the guitar intro followed by Zoe and I. I leaned in to the microphone singing.

Lay where your laying, don't make a sound,

I know they're watching, they're watching.

All the commotion, the kiddie like play,

Has people talking, talking.

I looked at Mich as I sang.

You, Your sex is on fire.

The dark alley, the breaking of day,

The head while I'm driving, I'm driving,

Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale,

Feels like you're dying, you're dying.

I take off the mic as the lights dim stepping forward towards Mich teasing him on stage as I sing.

You, your sex is on fire,

Consumed with what's to transpire.

Hot as a fever, rattling bones,

I could just taste it, taste it,

If it's not forever, if it's just tonight,

Oh, It's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest.

I lick my lips stepping closer to Mich.

You, Your sex is on fire,

And you, your the one to transpire.

Consumed with what's to transpire.

And you, your sex is on fire,

Consumed with whats to transpire.

I kneel next to him and kiss him laughing as the band wolf whistles and cat calls.


	10. Slipped Away

Slipped Away- Diviana

I looked at Zoe as she walked down to the piano and sat. Emma changed to an acoustic and La ran up to the drums, Mai leaving the stage to change.

Zoe wiped her eyes. Everyone would assume it was a heartbreak love song if she sang but it was for her mom who just passed away, I don't even think Bradley knows yet. I looked at the mic as I sang.

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you, miss you so bad,

I don't forget you, oh its sad,

I hope you can hear me,

Cause I remember it clearly.

I looked up at the sky as I sang.

The day you slipped away,

Was the day I found it won't be the same,

Oh

Zoe didn't sing along. She just played making mistakes that only I would notice. She was losing it already, poor honey.

Na na, na na na, na na,

I didn't get around to kiss you,

Goodbye on the hand,

I wish that I could see you again,

I know that I can't.

Oh,

I hope you can hear me,

Cause I remember it clearly,

The day you slipped away,

Was the day I found it won't be the same.

Oh.

I walked to the piano with the mic and touched Zoe's shoulder and she smiled at me tears running down her cheeks before she went back to playing.

I had my wake up,

Won't you wake up,

I keep asking why,

It wasn't fake,

It happened, you passed by.

I clutched at my heart, feeling pain that didn't belong.

Now your gone, now gone,

There you go, there you go,

Somewhere I can't bring you back,

Now your gone, now you gone,

there you go, there you go,

Somewhere your not coming back.

I sat next to Zoe curling up singing.

The day, you slipped away,

Was the day,

I found it won't be the same no...

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same oh.

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you.

Zoe ran off stage sobbing quietly.


	11. Fly

Fly- Mai and Zoe

I step up looking up at the light as I sang the first chorus. Diviana walked to the piano and sat. Emma looked down at her black guitar. I hoped Zoe would come back out when she needed to, not that I should worry because La would take over but still, I just want Zoe out of her funk. I started to sing the song I wrote with her hoping it will inspire her.

In a moment, everything can change,

Feel the wind on your shoulder,

For a minute, all the world can wait,

Let go of you yesterday.

I turned sharply as Zoe jumped over her drums set setting up.

Can you hear me calling?

Can you feel it in your soul?

Can you trust this longing?

And take control!

Zoe played her part her singing the chorus with me.

Fly,

Open up the part of you that want to hide away,

You can shine,

Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,

And start to try, cause it's your time,

Time to fly.

I held may hand in the air.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,

Find a dream you can follow,

Reach for something,

When there's left,

And the worlds feeling hollow.

I I place both hands on the mic.

Can you hear it calling?

Can you feel it in your soul?

Can you trust this longing?

And take control!

Fly,

Open up the part of you that want to hide away,

You can shine,

Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,

And start to try, cause it's your time,

Time to fly.

I reach a hand to the crowd singing.

And when you're down and feel alone,

Just want to run away,

Trust yourself and don't give up,

You know you better than anyone else.

I look down at the ground.

In a moment, everything can change,

Feel the wind on your shoulder,

For a minute, all the world can wait,

Let go of yesterday.

I jumped and sang.

Fly,

Open up the part of you that want to hide away,

You can shine,

Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,

And start to try,

Fly,

Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,

And start to try, cause it's your time,

Time to fly.

In a moment, everything can change.


	12. Someone Like You

Someone Like You- Zoe

I sat on my piano bench as the other girls exited the stage. Mai looked at me for a second before smiling kissing my temple. I smiled back and closed my eyes. She wrote this song for Mason.

All of us had at least one song for our exes. Three of us had more songs for them way more than probably healthy. Then again Mai had a lot going on with Liam, that was her focus. Mason could jump off a bridge and the only think Mai would be upset about is how insensitive he was to Liam and his feelings... and then have a breakdown thinking that Shay would take Liam away from her, which when you think about it is a very likely possibility because Shay is a bit of a sensitive uncompassionate bitch who thinks shes helping Liam but doesn't realize that by keeping Mai away, especially now that Liam's learning to be a selkie, will lead to resentment in the future.

Yeah I'm team Mai but come on there were many reasons that lead to her dying and later to her leaving. Mason could be mad all he wanted and he very clearly didn't know her enough to get why she left the second time. Ugh! Why is it so hard for people to understand?

I took a deep breath as I played the intro leaning forward to sing into the mic.

I heard that you've settled down,

That you found a girl and you're married now,

I heard that your dreams came true,

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

OK so he's not married... Yet but he does seem pretty happy with himself. Shay does seem to understand Mason more than Mai did and vice versa. In fact, the two women are polar opposites.

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

I had hoped you'd see my face and be reminded that for me,

That's for me it isn't over.

Mai came back from the dead she didn't really realize that hey Mason moved on. I bet she thought that giving birth to Liam happened an hour before that and BAM everything's changed.

Never mind, I'll find, someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for, too,

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

Mai would never try to hurt Mason, he was everything she wanted and she would want everything for him. He was always cynical about love now its past like mono to Mai. That's right I'm Team Mai in that relationship because we can all relate.

You know how the time flies,

Only yesterday was time of our live,

We were born and raised in a summer haze,

Bound by surprise of our glory days.

I leaned back in my seat my eyes closing in sympathetic pain as I sang.

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

I had hoped you'd see my face and be reminded that for me,

That's for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find, someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for, too,

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

I looked over the audience.

Nothing compares, no worries or cares,

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Memories, we all had them at some point and they hurt very dearly.

Never mind, I'll find, someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for, too,

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

Never mind, I'll find, someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for, too,

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

I stood up silently looking over the audience.


End file.
